


Wet Pants and Hotels

by CallMeBas



Series: Piss Piss Piss [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Jack finds out something about the boys. He plays with it.OrThe Winchesters and Castiel all have piss kinks. Jack wets himself for them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Piss Piss Piss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970047
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Wet Pants and Hotels

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I have no idea what this is. It veered off on its own

Neither of the Winchesters nor Castiel knew that Jack could feel their feelings and hear their thoughts. It hadn't been a conscious thing at first, but he'd learned to control it, and now it just tended to happen. He often left the little passage, as he called it, open. He wasn't sure if it counted as a violation of privacy, but he wasn't too bothered with it, really. 

Because if he hadn't left that doorway open, he wouldn't of known how aroused all three of them got when Jack was squirming for the toilet. 

It was Dean at first. They had been at the bunker and Jack had been caught on research. Drinking and reading, by the time he noticed his need he was close to wetting himself. 

Dean took notice when Jack stood and grabbed himself, hobbling off to the bathroom. The feeling of arousal was almost enough to make Jack horny himself, really. And the thoughts were dirty. 

Dean wanted him to have an accident, right there in the hall. It was very quickly clouded in shame, but it had the nephilim thinking. 

With a little bit of research here and there, he learned about various aspects of piss kink and play, bladder control and the likes. 

It took a few more carefully worked out evenings alone with Dean and lots of water to figure out where Dean stood; he wants to control someone's bladder, until they give out. 

He knew from other thoughts he'd heard, usually coming from Castiel, while walking to get a drink in the night that Dean was big on aftercare, so he supposed he would also comfort someone after they wet themself. 

Sam was next. Jack knew wetting wasn't the most popular fetish or kink, but was potentially the most popular out of the less common kinks, which didn't make much sense, but he wanted to test it anyways. See if Sam was anything like his big brother. 

It was much easier for him to start the tests with Sam, as Dean and Castiel often left together. 

The first time he felt slight arousal, but mostly concern. After a few times, his thoughts wandered. Mostly image like thoughts, of Jack desperately wetting and being comforted. Sam kissed him in some of them, and he really liked the idea of that. 

Eventually Sam's arousal grew, and he formed a habit of asking Jack if he needed the bathroom. He definitely liked the more infantilism side of it- treating Jack like a little kid who needed to be reminded. Jack had to admit that he liked this, too. He'd always deny having to pee, though. 

Castiel was last, and definitely the hardest. The Winchesters rarely hunted without him, but thankfully he'd made a few excuses to stay with Jack. 

He was a lot harder to read than Sam and Dean. His feelings were portrayed in colours, and his thoughts were mixed in with enochian, but Jack had learnt how to pick things out. 

The angel didn't really understand what was going on, at first. After a few minutes of squirming, Jack was hit with a bright wave of deep reddish pink, which he quickly identified as Castiels own version of arousal. He usually felt it the nights he spent in Dean's room, but occasionally when he got out of the shower, with his cheeks flushed. 

Castiel had desperately wanted to pull Jack onto his lap. Or that's what it sounded like, anyways. But instead he gave the very boring suggestion of Jack going to the bathroom (which the boy promptly denied). 

Despite the first incident, Castiel switched between a forced wetting situation, being held on his lap, usually, and one somewhere in between Sam and Deans, a partially forced wetting but with lots of babying and aftercare. 

So overall, Jack thought he'd got a good selection of men.

But originally, there wasn't a particular reason for collecting this information. It was just going to be one of Jack's small side projects he never told anyone about, but the more he held his bladder, the more arousing he himself found it. And if on the few occasions he had the bunker to himself he held until he wet, well, no one had to know. 

Now, with his newfound kink that he somehow shared with three people (who didn't seem to know they shared with each other), he devised a plan. Sort of. 

Find a situation where he can absolutely not get to a bathroom, and piss himself. In front of all of them. Maybe make a little show out of it. He'd probably get hard, but he didn't mind that. He knew all three of the occupants found him attractive, and fantasised, it was just cloaked in shame. Maybe he could help get rid of said shame. 

His plan never came to light, however, for several months. It was rare all four of them would go out together, and if they did they were always around so many other people. 

Eventually he had a chance but it was a risk. Dean had suggested taking a trip to the beach ("We deserve a break! Three days, that's all. The world isn't gonna end, Sammy."), which Jack had readily agreed too, and Sam had finally agreed. Castiel was indifferent, but agreed to come. 

Jack hadn't really thought about holding in the car until he was moderately desperate. He'd been holding until he could see a gas station, but after Dean passed several, he decided to just hold it until he couldn't. 

His fidgeting could be chalked up to excitement, so he wasn't suspicious. He asked for another juice box and turned back to the window, Sam laughing as he handed him one. 

He knew both Winchesters had bladders like steel and well, Castiel didn't pee. So it was understandable that none of them had asked to stop.

Still, he drank his juice, wiggling ever so slightly as the three men slipped into comfortable conversation. 

An hour later and he was hurting, Dean finally pulling into a stop. He sent Sam off to buy food and refills, presumably getting out himself to use the bathroom. The thought made Jack's stomach twinge. 

"Aren't you going to go to the bathroom, Jack?" Castiels voice spoke from beside him, the faintest concern there. 

Jack shook his head perhaps a little too quickly, but Castiel still left it. Jack had hoped he'd make it to the beach before he wet himself, but it was looking like he may wet himself in Baby. Would Dean be mad?

Sam liked looking after him. He wouldn't let Dean get too mad. 

With that thought, Jack continued drinking and got comfortable, taking pressure off his bladder. Both men were back soon, Sam also checking if Jack needed the bathroom, to which he received a negative response.

It was miles of endless road, and the sun was setting. His squirming was overly obvious now, and he could feel everyone glancing at him. 

How was he going to do this? He couldn't just piss himself, or they'd know he'd planned it. Before he could give it much more thought, Sam spoke up, once again.

"Jack, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

A harsh, "No!" Left his lips before he could stop it, and he looked down. 

Dean spoke up next, "Watch the attitude, kid." 

He mumbled a sorry, too busy trying to hold on. He could feel the dribbles in his underwear, and panic rose in the back of his throat. Whenever he'd wet himself before it had been because he'd wanted to. This was his body giving up on him. One tear rolled down his cheek, and he felt the car pull to a stop, but not really caring. 

He heard Dean's door open, and then close, and then he heard his own door open. 

"Out." 

Jack looked up, and tried to ignore the slight bulge in the mans jeans.

"Wh-why?" He asked, "Can we just go to the beach?"

"You're about to wet yourself Jack,"

Before a could finish he was cut off by a sharp, "Am not!"

Dean sighed and grabbed Jack's upper arm, "Out."

Jack tumbled out, losing a stream of pee into his underwear, and he could feel it against his hand through his jeans. 

"Go pee by the bushes," Dean instructed, and by this point Jack had started feeling his feelings. Lots of arousal, with a smidge of concern. But mostly arousal. 

"I don't - don't wanna." Jack panted, shaking from the effort of holding on. He lost more into his clothes, and felt some dribble down his thigh. Squeezing his eyes shut, he heard someone else get out of the car, feeling eyes watching him intently. 

A shaky breath came from his right, and he quickly deducted it to be Sam. 

"Jack, come on, you don't want to wet yourself, do you?" Sam tried, although the thoughts Sam were having said he wanted Jack to do exactly that. 

He made no move to reply, and heard a third body move from the car. Must be Castiel. 

When he opened he saw all three men's eyes on him, or more notably, the wet streak that had dribbled down the front of his leg. How would they react if he moved his hands? He knew there was a pretty big wet spot there. 

With wet eyes, he straightened out and tried to walk to the trees edge. He didn't get far before he felt his bladder cramping, and releasing a longer stream, hissing straight through his jeans and hitting the dirt under him. Three shark intakes of breath, and he turned back towards them, nothing they were all impeccably hard. 

"I can't," he murmured, another sharp pain causing him to double over. He knew he'd lost, and sunk to his knees, removing his hands and wiping them on his jeans before they were completely soaked. 

All three men watched as the piss soaked and dribbled, his light jeans becoming dark. The arousal rolling off them would of knocked Jack off his feet if he'd been on them. 

For a few seconds after he finished, he just sat there, jeans cooling. Eventually he looked up, sniffling, "I'm sorry."

"It's... It's okay, Jack." Sam was the first to speak, approaching him and helping him up. Jack pretended he didn't see all three of them checking his wet spot. 

"Can we go to the beach now?" His voice was quiet, and the laughs that echoed made him smile.

"Of course we can. I'm gonna put a towel down in the car and you can get changed when we find a gas station or something, alright?"

Jack nodded, watching as Dean laid he towel down, climbing in on it. Castiel got in beside him, pulling his trenchcoat over his lap. The innocence game seemed to be working. 

He scooted over to Castiel and laid his head on the angels shoulder, eyes closed. His jeans were drying wet and itchy. 

"You okay, Jack? You're moving around a lot." Why was it always Sam?

"Jeans are itchy." He supplied, eyes still closed. 

"Gas station two miles up. Not that long." Dean said, and Jack could practically hear the sex in his voice.

True to his word, they pulled up to a gas station a small while later. Sam walked around back and grabbed Jack's bag, as well as a plastic bag, helping the nephilim out of the car and walking with him to the bathroom. 

Due to being in the outskirts of a pretty big town, quite a few people were dotted about and staring. Jack tried to shrink into Sam, feeling the man's still hard cock pressed against his lower back. He made no effort to move, though. 

Sam pulled him into line at the family bathroom, and when it was finally their turn, handed him the bags and urged him in. 

Jack stood in the doorway for a moment, looking confused, and Sam just followed him in after a few angry huffs from the people in line. He locked the door. 

Jack handed the bags back to Sam, standing there. Sam sighed, moving to put the bags down. Jack could feel the arousal so much stronger. Of course, Sam liked the babying factor. Jack needing him after having an accident? Right down his street. 

"Okay Jack, you wanna take your pants off for me?" Sam asked, pulling out his wallet and walking over to one of the machines on the wall. There was several. Several for ladies hygiene products, one for wipes, and a few for different sized diapers. 

Jack's heart jumped at the thought of Sam getting him a diaper, but instead the man just got a small packet of wipes, turning back to Jack. Who still had his wet clothes on. 

Sam took over completely at that point, sitting Jack on the toilet lid, removing his shoes and socks before standing him back up. He removed his jeans, trying to avert his eyes from the yellow tinted and almost clear underwear. He leant down and started wiping the boys legs, standing once he deemed them clean enough. 

"Okay Jack, you've gotta do this but okay?" Jack shook his head, eyebrows creasing. 

"Just take your underwear off and wipe yourself down." Still, Jack shook his head, half wondering if he'd gone too far.

Luckily he hadn't. He felt a jump in Sam's emotions, and the man made quick work of pulling jack's underwear off and cleaning him up, not missing a single crevice. You couldn't blame him for getting hard, really. 

Sam didn't pay attention to it, helping Jack get dressed into clean clothes and bagging the wet ones while the boy put his shoes back on. Washing his hands, they eventually made their way out, Jack with a jump back in his step. 

With no further problems, they made it to a beach sight, signing into a high end hotel. Sam took Jack's clothes to be washed. 

They hadnt managed to find a room with four beds - the most holding two - but there was one with two beds and a couch. Castiel could sleep, but could also just stay awake. It was cheaper than having two rooms anyhow. 

Jack, of course, offered to share so Castiel could also sleep. 

"No one even needs the couch. I can share with Sam and you two can share!" He supplied, but Dean brushed him off. 

"It's not... Normal for two men to share a bed, Jack."

"But you share at the bunker. And there is enough beds there." He spoke up in his too innocent tone, Dean spluttering and Sam laughing. Castiel was also smiling, though trying to hide it. 

"He does have a point." Castiel spoke, and Dean glared at him. 

"How do you even know about that?"

"I hear you at night."

Man and angel had the audacity to flush, Sam spluttering this time. 

"So," Dean cleared his throat, "You sharing with Jack, Sam?"

His attempt to change the subject was bad, but they let it slide. 

"It's alright, I'll have the couch." Sam spoke, grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. 

"But I want to share." Jack mumbled, neck red. Sam gave in and nodded. 

Jack was surprised, it hadn't even taken that much effort. 

With a grin, he got ready for bed. All three men wanted to shower, and Jack probably should of showered, but he was just excited to go to bed. Sam made him go to the toilet, and he eventually was able to get back into bed. 

Sam showered first, Dean deciding he had nothing to loose and showering with Castiel.

Jack felt Sam climb in behind him, turning over to be face to face. 

"Sam!" His voice was quiet but excited, the man smiling at him. 

"Go to sleep, Jack. I'll be here in the morning." 

With a small hum, Jack snuggled up to Sam, nodding off. When Dean and Castiel shuffled out, clean and dressed, they looked over at the picture if innocence. 

"I swear he planned that," Dean huffed, "Love the kid, but he best not piss in my car."

Sam piped up, albeit quietly, "I had to clean him up, wouldn't do a thing himself."

At this, Castiel shrugged, "I say we leave him be. He's having fun, we're having fun." 

"This isn't fun it's sexual frustration." Dean grumbled, finally tucking himself up in bed. Everyone nodded off. 

Jacks heart thumped. This weekend just got a hell of a lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was fucked. Maybe I'll write the rest of their trip up one day. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
